


But innocence is gone and what was right is wrong.

by Drizzle97



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 65th Hunger Games, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drizzle97/pseuds/Drizzle97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{ Long • 65esimi Hunger Games • Finnick Odair - Distretto 4 }<br/>Sono poche le cose che sappiamo sul conto di Finnick Odair: ha vinto gli Hunger Games a quattordici anni, a sedici è stato costretto a prostituirsi, era innamorato di Annie e veniva dal Distretto 4. Ma altro? Cos'è successo durante i suoi Hunger Games? Cos'è successo in tutta la sua vita? Con questa fanfiction, vorrei provare a ricostruire le tappe fondamentali della vita di Finnick Odair, dai sessantacinquesimi Hunger Games alla sua morte. È semplicemente un modo per rendere onore al mio personaggio preferito che - per certi versi - è stato molto trascurato.<br/>DAL PROLOGO: Aveva l'impressione di trovarsi in un limbo sospeso tra cielo e terra. Tutto era annebbiato e confuso. Non capiva dov'era, non sapeva nemmeno chi era. Ricordava a malapena il suo nome e non riusciva a rimembrare cosa fosse successo. Sforzò il suo cervello. Provò a capire chi fosse lui.<br/>Un vincitore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But innocence is gone and what was right is wrong.

Prologo

«Bentornato»

_Bip. Bip. Bip._  
Un suono continuo gli dava fastidio. Si infilava dentro le sue orecchie fino ad arrivargli al cervello. Aveva l'impressione che lo stesse torturando. Era acuto, fastidioso. Voleva farlo smettere, in qualche modo. Eppure non riusciva a muoversi.  
 _Sono morto?_  
Non poteva esserlo. Non conosceva la morte, ma di sicuro non poteva essere così fastidiosa, così _straziante_. Lui l’aveva sempre immaginata come una cosa pacifica, tranquilla. Avrebbe dovuto incontrare il traghettatore che lo avrebbe condotto verso la pace eterna. Al Distretto 4, tutti credevano a quella leggenda. Sperò che qualcuno gli avesse dato le monete per pagarlo. Per un istante, temette che nessuno lo avesse fatto e che lui sarebbe rimasto in quel luogo strano per sempre.  
 _Bip. Bip. Bip._  
Aveva l'impressione di trovarsi in un limbo sospeso tra cielo e terra. Tutto era annebbiato e confuso. Non capiva dov'era, non sapeva nemmeno chi era. Ricordava a malapena il suo nome e non riusciva a rimembrare cosa fosse successo. Sforzò il suo cervello. Provò a capire chi fosse lui.  
 _Un vincitore._  
Ecco che cos'era. Ma lui non voleva definirsi vincitore, bensì _sopravvissuto_. Perché nessuno vinceva a quel gioco. Non era uno di quei giochi che faceva in spiaggia per divertirsi. Era tremendo e lo avrebbe perseguitato per tutta la vita, fino alla morte. Pensò ai giochi che faceva da bambino. Erano innocenti, giusti. Ma crescendo, cambiavano anche quelli. Quei giochi erano sbagliati.  
Il suono divenne più veloce.  
Il ragazzo tentò di aprire gli occhi, ma gli parve che le sue palpebre fossero fatte di piombo. Erano pesanti.  
Lentamente, riuscì ad alzarle. Nonostante la vista appannata, notò qualcosa. Un volto di donna, incorniciato da lunghi capelli grigi. Un nome si formò nella sua mente.  
 _Mags._  
Provò a chiamarla. Aprì la bocca, ma qualcosa glielo impediva.  
La donna sorrise e gli posò una mano sulla testa, carezzandogli dolcemente i capelli.  
«Bentornato, Finnick». 


End file.
